


Pile On

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request from opositiveninja:<br/>Hey, I love your writing and I was wondering if you would do a Morrilla prompt? With Lana,Jared and Jen super early/late on set and they all just sorta have a nap together during a break in between scenes? Sorta fluffy because your other Morrilla gave me so many feels. Good luck with moving!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile On

"Hey there, whatcha doing?" she smirked as she made her way over to the makeshift mountain of blankets currently holding an exhausted looking brunette. 

She huffed with only the slightest hint of annoyance as she opened one eye to look at the woman towering over her, “I’m making a damn cake Jen, what does it look like I’m doing?” 

The blonde only laughed in response as she continued standing over her, she had been on her way to lie down in her trailer when the sight of the comfy looking bundle had gained her attention…something that always seemed to happen with Lana, she didn’t know what it was but she just felt drawn to her. She found herself starting up conversations simply so she could feel those dark eyes on her, so that she could smell every waft of perfume that washed over her…it was a sickness she had to fight thought did not want to. 

"You gonna stand there all day or are you going to join me Morrison?" the gruff voice drew her out of her less than innocent thoughts yet she only frowned in confusion as a response. 

"I’m sorry wha-" but before she could even finish, a slack clad leg had swiped her own from underneath her and she was falling. Jen heard a slight ‘oomf’ as she landed…directly on top of Lana, brown eyes were closed and a face contorted in slight pain as she laughed off the impact, "now you know that was your fault right?"

"Shut up and get off me" was her response, her own laugh joining in as she rolled off of the petite woman and chose to simply lay beside her, their arms touching as they both lay on their backs breathing…

"You okay?" Jen asked after a few moments of silence and Lana’s breaths weren’t as strained. 

The brunette smiled in response, “I’m from Brooklyn my dear, takes more than a little dead weight to throw me off” 

A gasp of feigned outrage came from beside her as the younger woman placed a hand over her heart, “oh you wound me!” both laughed slightly before Jen spoke again, “so you’re a tough guy huh?” she couldn’t say how much this turned her on, like really couldn’t say. 

"What?" she turned her head then to look at the green eyes staring back at her, "you scared or something?" a dark eyebrow was raised in response as the blonde’s mouth dropped open at the clear challenge. 

"Of you?" she scoffed, loving the chance to give the woman a once over, "pfft…please, you’re a shrimp" 

This time it was Lana’s mouth that dropped open in shock, “I’m…a…what did you just call me?!” 

"You heard me," Jen stated whilst leaning further into the brunette’s personal space, both still lying down but now turning onto their sides, "you’re nothing but a shrimp" 

It was quicker than she could have anticipated and she quickly learned, through her attempts at throwing Lana off of her, that the woman was indeed stronger than she looked. She had jumped up and thrown her leg over Jen meaning that she was now effectively straddling her. This was doing nothing for the speedy Gonzales imitation her heart was apparently making…

"Who’s the shrimp now Miss Swan…” Oh God, not roleplay…she couldn’t say how many times she had wondered if the Latina was into that kind of thing and if not…what was she into? 

Lana had leaned down in order to mock the woman beneath her and in turn had noticed the significant darkening of forest green eyes…interesting. 

Her dark hair was tickling the fair skin beneath her as hot breaths danced across flushed features, the blonde was trying hard not to allow her eyes to close as she reveled in the feeling of Lana’s chest hitting her own through every inhale she took…was her breathing getting faster? 

She hadn’t noticed, until now, the hands pinning her wrists to the blankets either side of her…the hands that were now easing up and sliding palms first onto her own which flattened out automatically. Her breath caught in her throat as slender fingers moved to lace within her own, both sets of fingers folding over to encase the others hand. 

Dark eyes flickered between her own as if trying to make sense of what was happening, neither knew and neither wanted to stop it whatever it was. It had been so long since the other had been with anybody, Jen and Stan had broken up after only a couple of months and conflicting schedules. Lana and Fred had gone separate ways after too many heated discussions then turned into plain arguments that the brunette hadn’t spoken to anyone but her mother about. 

Now, with her co-star laid out beneath her, wanting her like none had done for a long time, she couldn’t do anything but allow the gentle smile to cross her features. 

Jen’s expression automatically mirrored her own as the blonde untangled one of their hands in order to brush back a lock of dark hair behind Lana’s ear and let her hand fall to cup a tanned cheek.   
"You’re beautiful…" she whispered and watched the conflicting emotions crossing the face she couldn’t help but love to just look at. 

Lana inhaled deeply as if breathing the comment in, before turning her face in order to place a kiss in the palm of a warm hand, then the skin of a wrist thundering with a telltale pulse. Next a kiss was placed in the crook of an elbow, then the curve of an elegant neck, the corner of a jaw, a heated cheek, the corner of a mouth and then finally… 

"PILE ON!" 

Both women yelped in surprise at the small body that had just come flying into them. “What the-“ 

"Jared?" Lana asked in surprise, her legs still hanging over the blonde as she was pinned beneath the body of her on-screen son. "What are you still doing here?" 

His voice was muffled by the blankets his face was pushed into, one arm on either one of his co-stars, his body diagonally across a, still disorientated blonde. 

One minute she had felt the slightest pressure of the lips she had dreamed of for so long pressed against her own…and the next? She had been rugby tackled by a 12 year old. “Awesome timing kid” she breathed and caught the small chuckle from the brunette. When Jared didn’t answer back however, his only reply the deepening of his breaths, her brow furrowed, “no…there is no possibly way he has fallen asleep like this!” she groaned. 

Once again Lana laughed before she moved to pull the, now sleeping boy, into the space between them properly so that his head lay on her chest rather than risk the possibility of suffocation from his position. “Looks like it,” she smiled softly when his arm moved around her waist as he breathed her in and calmed even more. 

Jen took the opportunity to lean up onto her elbow for support in order to watch the two, the stroking of the hair on Jared’s forehead was completely instinctual, she could tell. 

"What?" 

She hadn’t noticed the brunette looking back at her, her hand never stilling though. “Nothing…” Jen smiled as she moved to cover Lana’s free hand with her own, “you’re gonna make an awesome Mom one day…” her heart clenched at the bright smile her comment received before Lana lay her head down next to Jared’s, her eyes already closing. 

Jen did the same, her eyes burning as she knew a little nap would do them all the world of good whilst they waited for the night shooting to begin. She was almost asleep when she felt the soft lips pressed against her own for a long moment, she breathed in the feeling, savoring every second until Lana pulled back. Jared’s head cradled in her free arm and the blonde’s fingers laced with her own. “Nighty night Saviour” 

Jen laughed before she closed her eyes once more, her smile never leaving her face… 

"Nighty night my little shrimp"


End file.
